


it takes two (to make three)

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fingering, HYUNGLINE OT3, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, pretty much everything except the cute rimming i swear i'll eventually write, so self indulgent it's pathetic, taekwoon's fingers in jaehwan's ass (finally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: They didn't manage to wait until they'd returned home despite Jaehwan's best obnoxious efforts, and by the time Jaehwan had put the car into park Hakyeon was already hard under Taekwoon's hand, faint red marks at the base of his neck."You assholes," Jaehwan grumbled. He clambered over to the back seat and he should've known better than to let them both sit back there, and Hakyeon easily leaned forward and caught Jaehwan's mouth in a quick kiss."Not enough room for three," Hakyeon said, corner of his lip curling.(or taekwoon and hakyeon bicker over who gets to touch jaehwan more and jaehwan calls his boyfriends old)





	it takes two (to make three)

They didn't manage to wait until they'd returned home despite Jaehwan's best obnoxious efforts, and by the time Jaehwan had put the car into park Hakyeon was already hard under Taekwoon's hand, faint red marks at the base of his neck.

"You assholes," Jaehwan grumbled. He clambered over to the back seat and he should've known better than to let them both sit back there, and Hakyeon easily leaned forward and caught Jaehwan's mouth in a quick kiss. 

"Not enough room for three," Hakyeon said, corner of his lip curling.

Taekwoon had already unlocked the car door, pushed it open, but Jaehwan was determined and he gripped Hakyeon's shoulder, shoved him back against the seat, held him there as he kissed him deep and slow. It gave Taekwoon moment to pause, to turn back, to watch the way Jaehwan's lips sucked at Hakyeon's, the way he'd tilt his head just a bit, his full lips a deep contrast to his pale skin, dark at night and lit by outside streetlamps as it was. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Hakyeon's lips part for Jaehwan and it was with reluctance that he tugged at Jaehwan's arm.

"In," he said, voice low and almost shaky in that one word alone.

"Yes, inside," Hakyeon said a breath later. He shoved Jaehwan off, breath coming a little hard and this time Jaehwan did lean back, let go of Hakyeon.

"We'll make it up to you," Hakyeon said and it was with a smirk that he met first Taekwoon's and then Jaehwan's eyes, and his words had both of them swallowing.

It was in silent agreement that the three of them kept their hands—mostly—to themselves as they went in, although Taekwoon's hands did stray to Jaehwan's ass and Hakyeon couldn't help himself but catch Jaehwan in a kiss when he turned around after locking the door. Jaehwan practically ran for the bedroom after that, muttering something about asshole boyfriends who were old and slow, leaving Taekwoon and Hakyeon to share an amused look before Taekwoon bolted after Jaehwan. Hakyeon sighed, following with far more measured steps and pretending he didn't hear Jaehwan's squawk as Taekwoon tackled him to the bed.

"Chlidren," Hakyeon muttered—although there was nothing childlike about the way Taekwoon had Jaehwan underneath him, Jaehwan's wrists caught in Taekwoon's long fingers as Taekwoon kissed him slowly with gentle motions but without stop, and Jaehwan was breathing hard, chest heaving, when Taekwoon finally pulled away.

"Don't stop on my account," Hakyeon said quietly.

"Wouldn't do anything on your account," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon huffed a small laugh but in the next moment he'd caught Jaehwan in a kiss again. He kissed him with more urgency this time and Hakyeon's breath kept catching in his throat as he undid the buttons of his shirt. His fingers stuttered to a stop when Jaehwan finally got one of his arms free and tangled his fingers roughly in Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon ignored Jaehwan, bit down on Jaehwan's lip until Jaehwan was squirming underneath him. Hakyeon turned away to quickly undo the rest of his shirt—as quickly as he could since even without the visual image nothing could obscure Jaehwan's pretty moans that Taekwoon was teasing out of him.

The bed sank under Hakyeon's knee, although neither Taekwoon nor Jaehwan noted the disturbance, not until Hakyeon shoved Taekwoon off.

"My turn," Hakyeon said. He'd placed a finger against both Taekwoon's and Jaehwan's lips to immediately silence them before they even had a chance to speak.

Taekwoon's lips quirked, tongue flickering out before catching Hakyeon's finger in his mouth. Hakyeon jerked his hand back with a sound of disgust—

Jaehwan made a small sound of disagreement, a look passing between him and Taekwoon, some wordless message that had Taekwoon grabbing Hakyeon's hand and holding it there even as Hakyeon tried to yank his hand back. Hakyeon watched, mouth a little dry, as Taekwoon brought Hakyeon's hand back up, as he sucked two of Hakyeon's fingers into his mouth. 

Hakyeon sucked in a sharp breath of air as Taekwoon's tongue lapped rough and hot at his fingers, his eyes meeting Hakyeon's steadily. Taekwoon slowly took more of Hakyeon's fingers into his mouth, swallowing around them, his tongue pressing Hakyeon's fingers against the roof of his mouth as he sucked. He dragged his tongue against them and then Taekwoon broke the gaze, looked towards Jaehwan instead. Jaehwan's tongue flickered over his lips, mouth slightly parted. He swallowed.

It was too easy to imagine Taekwoon's tongue wet against his cock like he was lapping at his fingers now and Hakyeon was growing quickly hard just from Taekwoon this, from watching Taekwoon stare down Jaehwan as he sucked in Hakyeon's fingers.

Hakyeon tried to pull his hand away again but Taekwoon's fingers were an iron grip around his wrist—but this time, Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon and let him easily go. Hakyeon wiped his fingers against Taekwoon's shirt for good measure.

"You're leaving me out again," Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon broke away from Taekwoon's gaze, looked down at Jaehwan. Taekwoon had worked well at Jaehwan's lips and they were slick and wet and red. His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing a little heavier than usual as he looked up at Hakyeon.

"I said we'd make it up to you, didn't I?" Hakyeon asked. He leaned down, twisting about to rest his arms on either side of Jaehwan's head as he caught Jaehwan's lip between his, sucked at it briefly then drew back. Jaehwan hummed in irritation, and then like he'd done with Taekwoon he gripped at Hakyeon's hair and pulled him down until Hakyeon was kissing him in earnest. Jaehwan kissed Hakyeon sloppily and he was loud about it, moans mixing with wet sounds as he sucked Hakyeon's lips, his tongue, into his mouth, as Hakyeon did the same, their tongues pushing against the other, breaths hot. They were both breathing harder than they had been when Hakyeon pulled away. 

Taekwoon was suddenly there, just as shirtless as Hakyeon was, and he brushed his thumb against the corner of Jaehwan's mouth.

"I want him," Taekwoon murmured to Hakyeon. 

"You had your turn, it's mine now," Hakyeon said.

"Don't I get a say?" Jaehwan interrupted—Taekwoon gently ran his thumb across Jaehwan's lips.

"Not now," Taekwoon said. He tugged Jaehwan upright, looped an arm about his waist and another behind Jaehwan's head and Jaehwan went, leaning into Taekwoon's kiss. Hakyeon huffed out annoyance but he settled behind Jaehwan instead. He nuzzled against Jaehwan's neck and Jaehwan jerked back in surprise, Taekwoon's hand at the back of his head not withstanding.

"What the—"

"Keep going," Hakyeon said, words melding into Jaehwan's skin. He tugged at the collar of Jaehwan's sweater, tongue flickering out experimentally against the skin there. Jaehwan let out a sharp gasp that was swallowed by Taekwoon who'd turned Jaehwan back towards him, had his hand cupped against the side of Jaehwan's face, keeping him from turning around to look at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon smiled into Jaehwan's skin as he kissed him gently, nothing like Taekwoon who was prone to bite, teeth sharp and mouth rough, a puppy who'd yet to finish teething. Jaehwan was wearing a sweater but it was a little too big as it always was. It was easy to tug it further until the join of his neck and shoulder was completely exposed and Hakyeon did this now, letting his kisses trail further down the line of his shoulder. Jaehwan was squirming between them but Hakyeon had his arms about Jaehwan's waist and Taekwoon was holding Jaehwan's head in place as he kissed him nearly without pause.

"Fuck—you two—" Jaehwan gasped between breaths, cut off with moans as Hakyeon sucked Jaehwan's skin between his lips, as Taekwoon nipped at Jaehwan's lower lip with his teeth.

"Us two?" Hakyeon murmured. "Something about being old and slow?"

He let his hands run down Jaehwan's body, feeling him through the sweater before he slid his hands under the hem. Jaehwan sucked in a sharp breath of air as Hakyeon's hands rested against his stomach, cold. But Taekwoon was still there and Jaehwan tipped his head back as his mouth fell open, letting Taekwoon worry at his lips, letting Taekwoon kiss into his mouth in whatever way he liked because fuck, Jaehwan liked it no matter how Taekwoon kissed him, even when it was like this and Jaehwan had to remember to breathe, remember that he _could_ breathe even with his mouth occupied, his head fuzzy anyway. Hakyeon's hands ran further up his stomach, to his chest, and Jaehwan's moan was loud and high when Hakyeon tweaked at one of his nipples, played at the other one. He was growing hard, so hard, between Taekwoon working at his mouth and Hakyeon's mouth against his skin and Jaehewan's fingers dug hard into Taekwoon's hips. 

Taekwoon's breath hitched at that and he swallowed. He pulled back from Jaehwan, looked at him, looked at his lips wet and swollen and his face flushed and his eyes dark before they closed involuntarily because Hakyeon had scraped his teeth lightly against Jaehwan's skin, tongue lapping roughly against it.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jaehwan breathed. "Hakyeon I swear—"

"Hakyeon- _hyung_ ," Hakyeon corrected him. His breath was wet and hot against the cool dampness he'd left on Jaehwan's skin and Jaehwan sucked in another sharp breath.

Hakyeon met Taekwoon's eyes over Jaehwan's shoulder and Taekwoon swallowed at the almost predatory look in Hakyeon's gaze. He reminded Taekwoon of a vampire, the way he dipped down to nuzzle at the exposed skin of Jaehwan's neck, Jaehwan's head tipped away as it was, giving Hakyeon full access. Taekwoon simply watched as Hakyeon's hands dropped from where he'd been playing with Jaehwan's nipples, fell to Jaehwan's crotch.

Jaehwan's moan pitched upwards into a keen as Hakyeon palmed at Jaehwan's cock through his jeans. 

" _Hyung_ ," Jaehwan hissed, his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers fumbled blindly for Hakyeon's hands but Taekwoon caught Jaehwan's hands in his, watched with amusement as Jaehwan squirmed while Hakyeon undid Jaehwan's jeans, pushed them down past his hips.

"Let's get these off you," Hakyeon said.

Jaehwan would've sat up but Taekwoon had already tugged him up and towards him until Jaehwan was half on his knees, half on Taekwoon. Hakyeon watched amused at Taekwoon moving Jaehwan around—he could never be sure if it was something Taekwoon was himself aware of but it'd been like that since even before the three of them—the two of them, even—had gotten together. Compared to Taekwoon though, Jaehwan was in some ways very small.

Hakyeon tugged Jaehwan's pants down the rest of the way until they tangled at his knees. He wasn't surprised that Taekwoon was kissing Jaehwan again, just huffed a little as he yanked at Jaehwan's jeans. Jaehwan yelped, rolled over and off of Taekwoon.

"That hurt," he growled.

"Do you think I care?" Hakyeon asked pleasantly, eyes twinkling. He was far gentler pulling Jaehwan's jeans off the rest of the way, quickly getting out of the way when Jaehwan kicked them off. 

"He's cruel, isn't he," Taekwoon said to Jaehwan. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose and smacked Taekwoon hard against the shoulder. Taekwoon whined, curled up against Jaehwan and away from Hakyeon like Hakyeon had seriously hurt him.

"You two—"

"You talk too much," Hakyeon said, turning Jaehwan's head towards him.

" _I_ talk too much?" Jaehwan asked indignantly. "Coming from _you_? And why aren't your pants off?"

"Later," Hakyeon said.

But Hakyeon's shirt was off and Taekwoon found himself admiring the lithe line of his body, the firm muscles, his slim waist. Taekwoon thought of touching him, of running his hands down Hakyeon's sides, but instead he rested his hand on Jaehwan's thigh, running his palm up against the fine hairs there. 

"You both talk too much," Taekwoon said, lip curling in amusement. He turned Jaehwan's face back towards him, brushed his knuckles against Jaehwan's lips.

"Is this how you're gonna shut me up?" Jaehwan asked. "Because, mmf—!"

Taekwoon snorted as he pushed his fingers into Jaehwan's mouth, because that was exactly how he was going to shut Jaehwan up. He grimaced when Jaehwan bit down on his fingers but didn't pull back, just ran his thumb against Jaehwan's upper lip soothingly until Jaehwan let go.

"Good," Taekwoon murmured, lips curling when Jaehwan looked at him with a textbook example of puppy eyes, a slight involuntary smile.

It was Taekwoon's turn to suck in a sharp gasp of air as Jaehwan sucked on his fingers. He was slow about it, pulling off Taekwoon's fingers just a little, the cold air hitting Taekwoon's skin before he leaned forward and swallowed about them. Taekwoon swallowed about nothing. Jaehwan's eyes met his steadily, his lips full and wet and slick and just like Taekwoon had done earlier with Hakyeon, Jaehwan wrapped his fingers about Taekwoon's wrist as he teased at Taekwoon's fingers with his tongue, his teeth, and heat coiled tight inside of Taekwoon.

"Shit," Hakyeon breathed softly. It was almost pornographic, the way Jaehwan's mouth looked like this, putting on a show, Taekwoon's eyes a little glazed over, Jaehwan _staring_ at Hakyeon now and Hakyeon, like Taekwoon had earlier, swallowed.

He watched as Taekwoon yanked his hand back now and Jaehwan seemed to be on the brink of whining at no longer having something in his mouth—Hakyeon took the chance to cut in, to kiss Jaehwan, to kiss those lips that looked so good sucking on _anything_. A noise of irritation from Taekwoon, and Hakyeon wanted to chide Taekwoon about sharing—he'd clearly missed that lesson in kindergarten. But it was hard to, when Hakyeon was being pushed away so that Taekwoon could tease his fingers at Jaehwan's entrance, and Jaehwan's eyes opened wide.

"Alright?" Hakyeon asked.

Jaehwan nodded, lip caught tight between his teeth as Taekwoon gently pushed the tips of his fingers in.

"Relax," Hakyeon murmured. It was a little awkward with Jaehwan half on Taekwoon's lap, Taekwoon's arm about Jaehwan's waist, Hakyeon slotted somewhere to the side as he tipped Jaehwan's face towards him, kissed him, lips curling as Jaehwan's whimpers grew louder, as his fingers dug into Hakyeon's back, against his shoulder blades.

"Fuck, hyung, _yes_ ," Jaehwan breathed. His chest was heaving and Hakyeon sat back for a moment, just so he could watch. Taekwoon met his eyes and they shared a look, a slight tinge of amusement in it despite everything else, and why wouldn't they, when Jaehwan had his face buried in Taekwoon's shoulder now, Taekwoon's long, slender fingers in his ass and he was so _loud_.

From here, Hakyeon could see Taekwoon working his fingers gently inside of Jaehwan, two of them, the rest prettily there just for Hakyeon to see, as if to remind Hakyeon how _nice_ his fingers were and honestly, Hakyeon would've wanted them in himself if it wasn't so hot watching Taekwoon fuck Jaehwan with them, gentle, so gentle.

"C'mere," Hakyeon said, and both of them looked up, Taekwoon pausing, Jaehwan's lips still parted, but it was Taekwoon who Hakyeon leaned forward and caught in a kiss this time. Taekwoon was caught off guard, and the sweetest whimper slipped out of Taekwoon's lips. Hakyeon smiled before he pulled away.

"You're doing well," Hakyeon told Taekwoon. Taekwoon puffed up in irritation, but Hakyeon merely patted him on the shoulder. "Don't neglect Jaehwan, now."

"He's—he's not," Jaehwan said, breathless, and Hakyeon hadn't noticed that Taekwoon had gone back to twisting his fingers inside of Jaehwan.

"Well."

Taekwoon laughed softly at Hakyeon's expression, a look that Hakyeon matched crossly. Hakyeon shifted to Jaehwan's other side, still a little behind him, and Taekwoon's eyes followed him.

"Shit, hyung, fuck, please," Jaehwan's words and curses tumbled out in moans and whimpers and his voice was so, so pretty that Hakyeon couldn't help but to nuzzle at his neck again, suck another mark into his skin that had Jaehwan keening, loud voice filling their room. From here, Hakyeon couldn't see Jaehwan's face, but he could see Taekwoon's slight wince as Jaehwan gripped too tight at Taekwoon's arms. 

"I haven't forgotten you," Hakyeon said, voice low. "But don't forget Jaehwan."

Taekwoon's brows creased for a moment but then Hakyeon was kissing Taekwoon over Jaehwan's shoulder, his hand at the back of Taekwoon's neck, Jaehwan pressed between the two of them. Taekwoon whimpered into Hakyeon's mouth, his eyes squeezing close involuntarily as Hakyeon teased his tongue against Taekwoon's lips, as he slipped them just into Taekwoon's parted mouth before drawing back entirely, to see Taekwoon's pale skin entirely flushed.

"You didn't forget Jaehwan, did you?" Hakyeon asked, but he didn't need to, because Jaehwan hadn't shut up even once, and Hakyeon had to give it to Taekwoon, but maybe Hakyeon simply hadn't been kissing Taekwoon well enough.

"Get lube," Taekwoon breathed. "Stop talking."

"Just get Jaehwan to suck on them again," Hakyeon said.

"I am— _fuck_ —in my ass, I am not—" Jaehwan cursed, words muffled against Taekwoon's shoulder. 

"Pity," Hakyeon muttered, Taekwoon's lips pursing together in quiet laughter. But Hakyeon did, returned quickly, but he didn't hand it to Taekwoon. Taekwoon frowned, stilled, and Jaehwan had his arms wrapped about Taekwoon now, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sure you have room for me," Hakyeon said, and whether it was to Taekwoon or Jaehwan didn't matter much when Hakyeon had squeezed lube on his own fingers, and pressed gently at Jaehwan's entrance, next to Taekwoon's fingers.

" _Fuck_." Jaehwan breathed the word out sharply.

"That's the idea," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon was staring at him, eyes sharp and dark, and Hakyeon's lips curled in a smirk. "Just stay still. Relax."

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon said, but Hakyeon shook his head, just a little.

"Hyung, fuck, please," Jaehwan whined, and he wriggled a little. Hakyeon hummed lightly and then slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his finger in next to Taekwoon's, watching as it disappeared inside of Jaehwan.

"Please," Jaehwan said, and he would've fucked himself on their fingers had Taekwoon not gripped tight at him, clutched him so hard that Jaehwan couldn't move.

"It's too tight," Taekwoon said, like it had anything to do with him and not Jaehwan. He stared at Hakyeon, corners of his lips turned down. "Get out."

"I want him," Hakyeon said lightly in an almost mockery of Taekwoon from earlier.

"Stop talking and fuck me," Jaehwan growled, and Hakyeon laughed.

"Hold him still," Hakyeon said, and oh, Taekwoon's fingers were so pretty and Hakyeon could see and feel Taekwoon crooking them inside of Jaehwan, Jaehwan's moans choking. Hakyeon pushed his own finger in and out of Jaehwan, rubbing against Taekwoon's in a way that sent shivers through Hakyeon's nerves, Jaehwan clenching tight about them both.

"Hyung, please, please," Jaehwan cried, and neither of them were quite sure what Jaehwan was begging for anymore, and Hakyeon took the chance to slide his other arm between Taekwoon and Jaehwan, to find Jaehwan's hardening cock and wrap his hand around it.

"Fuck," Jaehwan swore, and Hakyeon ran his finger across the slit, smearing the precome against the rest of Jaehwan's cock. Hakyeon stroked lightly down Jaehwan's length, uncurled his fingers as soon as Jaehwan tried to rut up into his hand.

"Are you going to call me a name?" Hakyeon asked, even before Jaehwan had opened his mouth.

"Fuck you," Jaehwan breathed, but there was no heat in it, he was just out of breath and flushed and breathing so hard, especially when Hakyeon crooked his finger inside of Jaehwan, pressing against Taekwoon's fingers, when Taekwoon caught Hakyeon's hand in his palm, when Taekwoon fucked Jaehwan with both of them in tandem, and Hakyeon let Taekwoon do it, pull Hakyeon into doing what he wanted. And they all knew it.

Jaehwan gasped into Taekwoon's shoulder, his nerves on fire inside and out, especially when Hakyeon's hand was underneath his sweater again, tweaking at his nipple, and _fuck_ it was so much it was almost too much. But it wasn't, and he wished Taekwoon would fuck him faster—Taekwoon _and_ Hakyeon holy shit—and he kept trying to fuck himself onto his— _their_ —fingers but Taekwoon's arm was like a vice about his waist and then there was Hakyeon's arm about him too. Jaehwan knew he was whining, loud, so loud even to himself, and he clutched at Taekwoon, arms about his broad chest, solid, so solid. It was with a cry when there was suddenly nothing inside of him, when Hakyeon's fingers were no longer playing against his chest, and the loss of sensation after so _much_ was so disorienting it took him a moment to register that Taekwoon and Hakyeon were doing anything at all.

Jaehwan couldn't see Hakyeon's amused grin, but he could feel the huff of laughter against his skin as Hakyeon squeezed lube onto Taekwoon's fingers, and he most certainly could feel the cold press of Taekwoon's fingers against his entrance.

"God yes please," Jaehwan stuttered, squirming away from Taekwoon's grip to lower himself down onto them. Taekwoon, surprisingly, let him, and Jaehwan moaned as Taekwoon's fingers pushed into him—three, his brain faintly registered, making up for Hakyeon—and he was so, _so_ full. Jaehwan pressed his forehead against Taekwoon's shoulder, and his hair was damp with sweat and it was sticky against Taekwoon's skin.

"Fuck me," Jaehwan breathed, and it was with a soft laugh that Taekwoon obliged.

Hakyeon had sat back just to watch again, and Taekwoon's breath seemed to keep catching as he tucked his chin over Jaehwan's shoulder. Every now and then, he'd glance down at his own fingers inside of Jaehwan. He finally let go of his grip around Jaehwan, let Jaehwan fuck himself on Taekwoon's fingers as much as he wanted, so he could cup his hand on Jaehwan's ass. Taekwoon slid his hand up so Jaehwan's sweater rode halfway up his back, revealing Jaehwan's slender waist. Jaehwan's breathing was harsh and loud, even between his moans. Shit, they were beautiful like this, and his cock twitched at the image, at Taekwoon's cheeks flushed pink, and his hand strayed down to palm at his crotch.

The moment of touch was electrifying and Hakyeon gasped, his eyes closing briefly, Taekwoon and Jaehwan leaving afterimages behind his eyelids but disappearing from view, and Hakyeon opened his eyes again to see Taekwoon watching him hungrily, his eyes dark. Hakyeon pulled the corner of his mouth into a smirk.

"See something you like?" he said lightly.

Hakyeon didn't wait for Taekwoon's reply, just settled behind Jaehwan again. Jaehwan seemed to be catching his breath in Taekwoon's moment of pause—he sucked in a sharp breath when Hakyeon reached around Jaehwan's waist again, wrapped his fingers around Jaehwan's cock. Rubbed just under the head with his thumb, smiling at Jaehwan's stuttered moans.

"Do you want to come fast or slow?" Hakyeon asked, the question murmured just next to Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan jerked away, an almost quiet moan.

"He doesn't know," Taekwoon answered for Jaehwan. Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon out of the corner of his eye, tongue flickering out against the lobe of Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan's breath caught in his throat, cutting off whatever protest he'd been trying to form.

"I didn't ask you," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon huffed. 

"Stop fucking arguing," Jaehwan growled. He dug his fingers hard against Taekwoon's back, and Taekwoon all but squeaked in surprise. Hakyeon laughed, wrapped his fingers tight about Jaehwan's cock before Jaehwan could do more damage to Taekwoon's pale skin. Not that Hakyeon actually minded, but Taekwoon bruised easily and it wouldn't do to leave too many.

Hakyeon's touch brought a quiet moan fluttering through Jaehwan's lips, and Taekwoon squinted at Hakyeon before he turned back to Jaehwan.

"You're doing good," Taekwoon murmured into Jaehwan's other ear. "Doing so good."

Jaehwan started to say something that sounded a lot like _of course_ , but Hakyeon began stroking Jaehwan in earnest now, pausing only to smear the precome down Jaehwan's length to ease some of the friction. Hakyeon might've asked Jaehwan, but he knew that Jaehwan wouldn't last too long like this. He couldn't see now, but he could feel Taekwoon pumping his fingers in and out of Jaehwan, and Jaehwan was all but crying. There would probably be tears in his eyes—tended to, when him and Taekwoon both took care of him at once, when they pushed him into oversensitivity until he was squirming like this, begging in that sweet voice of his.

Jaehwan was easily the loudest of the three of them, but it was muffled when Taekwoon let go of Jaehwan's waist, tipped his chin up so Jaehwan's forehead was no longer against his shoulder, kissed him slow and lingering even as he kept fucking him with his fingers. Hakyeon was a bit jealous of that—of Taekwoon being able to do both at once, had to settle with his hand pausing as he watched them kiss. Watch Taekwoon kiss Jaehwan, really, Jaehwan mostly gasping desperate breaths into Taekwoon's mouth, in some mixed time to the movement of Taekwoon's fingers, Hakyeon's hand.

"You're both doing good," Hakyeon said, catching Taekwoon's eye. Half under his breath, half a whisper, and Taekwoon's cheeks seemed to flush a little pinker. 

Hakyeon smiled, rubbed his thumb against the head of Jaehwan's cock, small circles of motion. "Want to come?" he murmured, words brushing against the shell of Jaehwan's ear again. Jaehwan might've nodded, might've said some yes or no but it came out as a strangled moan because Taekwoon had crooked his fingers inside of him and Hakyeon had quickly stroked down Jaehwan's length all at the same time. Hakyeon laughed softly, took that for a yes. A pleased hum from Taekwoon as well, a small shared smile over Jaehwan's shoulder as Taekwoon pulled away from Jaehwan.

It was a pity that Jaehwan's back was to Hakyeon, that only Taekwoon could see Jaehwan's face, but Hakyeon could see Taekwoon's fingers slender against Jaehwan's cheek, holding him so Taekwoon could stare into Jaehwan's eyes. Hakyeon couldn't see Jaehwan's face, but he could imagine the way they'd be a little glazed over, his lips parted, wet, maybe caught tight between his teeth. Could see Taekwoon, though, and his gaze was so fond even as they were dark with something more base, could see him biting down on his lip, the bob of his throat as Taekwoon swallowed, about something Jaehwan was doing, looking. Could see the way Jaehwan's grip about Taekwoon tightened, could certainly hear Jaehwan's breaths growing shorter, harsher—a loud, broken cry as Hakyeon twisted his wrist and that was enough to push Jaehwan over the edge, coming over Hakyeon's hand.

"Good," Hakyeon kept murmuring into the crook of Jaehwan's neck. He stroked Jaehwan slowly now, his lips pressing soft kisses against Jaehwan's skin, gentle kisses over already bruised skin. He held Jaehwan close to him with his other arm, his back pressed against his chest with Taekwoon's arm somewhere awkwardly between until it wasn't, and there were fingers stroking through Hakyeon's hair.

Hakyeon glanced up at the touch, smiled at Taekwoon.

"Jaehwannie did good, didn't he?" Hakyeon said quietly. Taekwoon nodded, his tongue flickering out before he caught his lip between his teeth.

"Fuck," Jaehwan breathed, voice rough, low, almost hollow. He lifted his head from Taekwoon's shoulder, his eyes still a little glazed and breathing rough. His lips seemed to part for him to say something, but in some silent accord, both Taekwoon and Hakyeon pushed him down to the bed, Jaehwan's potential words turning into a quiet rush of breath nstead.

Hakyeon didn't wait for Jaehwan to catch his breath or to orient himself before he was there, kissing him, long and slow and deep because Taekwoon had been earlier but Hakyeon hadn't. There was a moment when Jaehwan tensed in surprise, as if he thought to shove Hakyeon away in annoyance, but there wasn't much to be annoyed about, especially when Hakyeon was doing all the work, and Jaehwan was reaping all the benefits. 

Jaehwan was sweaty, and Hakyeon tugged at Jaehwan's sweater.

"Take this off," Hakyeon said.

"Take your pants off," Jaehwan shot back, nose wrinkling a little in irritation. Hakyeon laughed but he did, kicking his jeans off onto the floor to join Jaehwan's, Jaehwan's sweater following soon after.

Without the sweater, Jaehwan looked even smaller. Taekwoon ran a hand down Jaehwan's side, pausing at his waist. 

"Pretty," Taekwoon murmured, almost unconsciously.

"Are you going to take a picture of him like this?" Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon smacked Hakyeon without looking at him, although his cheeks had flushed an even brighter pink.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, I'm not into that," he said.

"Pity," Hakyeon murmured. His hands were on Jaehwan too, and Jaehwan squirmed away from their touch—this time, it was Hakyeon who caught him, forced him still. Taekwoon, this time, sat back.

Jaehwan caught Hakyeon's eye and made a face. "I'm tired," he said.

"You're tired? You haven't done any of the work," Hakyeon said, lips quirking in amusement.

"I drove us home," Jaehwan said. "So that means I get the rest of tonight off."

Taekwoon snorted, lips pursing as he choked it back. Hakyeon gave him a sour look but just shook his head fondly at Jaehwan.

"Lazy," he said. He clucked his tongue, but simply sat back, ran a hand down Jaehwan's thigh. Pale, like the rest of him, the hairs on his leg growing finer and thinner as Hakyeon's hand slid slowly towards Jaehwan's hip, to his now soft cock. With a mischievous glance at Jaehwan, Hakyeon ran his thumb across the head of Jaehwan's cock, drawing out a half moan half yelp.

"Don't," Jaehwan said sharply, as both Hakyeon and Taekwoon laughed. 

Hakyeon reached blindly behind him, and Taekwoon handed him the lube, watched as Hakyeon squeezed out a generous amount into his hand. Jaehwan was lying back, relaxed, a soft smile on his face as he watched Hakyeon stroke his hand slowly down his hard cock. Hakyeon's mouth fell open, eyes slightly closed, a breath of a moan escaping, unhindered. Taekwoon's hand pressed against Jaehwan's waist, and Jaehwan glanced at him, as Taekwoon slid a pillow underneath Jaehwan. He didn't really need it, Jaehwan always said, but Taekwoon seemed to have latched onto the idea from when they'd first started and never failed to try and make Jaehwan comfortable. It was kind of cute, in a dumb way.

Still, Jaehwan caught Taekwoon's arm before he moved back away, tugged him down for a kiss.

"Before Hakyeon ravages me until I can't stand," Jaehwan said, eyes blinking wide and innocent, but even he couldn't keep a straight face at those words.

"You just watch me," Hakyeon grumbled. His hand stroked slowly down his cock as Jaehwan kissed Taekwoon, and then his tongue flickered out to Taekwoon's ear, caught his lobe between his lips. Taekwoon let out a surprised breath, and then a longer one when Jaehwan's tongue was lapping against his piercings, the dangling chains of one of his earrings wet and rough against his ear. Taekwoon was going to be _pissed_ later, Jaehwan knew, but right now Taekwoon was gripping at Jaehwan, until Jaehwan backed slowly off, until the end of Taekwoon's earrings slipped from between Jaehwan's lips, wet with his spit. Taekwoon's eyes were piercing but Jaehwan's lips curled in a slight smile, his eyes matching.

"If you two are quite done," Hakyeon muttered.

"You like watching," Jaehwan said, glancing back towards Hakyeon. "Now are you going to fuck me or can we all just go to sleep?"

"Who's old now?" Hakyeon shot back.

"You," Taekwoon said, tone placid but unable to hide the small quirk of laughter. Hakyeon huffed, shook his head, placed his hand on the inside of Jaehwan's thigh.

True to his word, Jaehwan just lay back as he let Hakyeon do all the work, one of his legs slung over Hakyeon's shoulder, just because he could. Jaehwan's eyes closed, sweet sounds in time with Hakyeon's thrusts, erratic as they were. Hakyeon fucked Jaehwan hard, the sound of skin against skin loud and obscene in their room, and Taekwoon's mouth went dry watching. He palmed at his own crotch and then gasped at the sensation. He'd be hard and coming in moments if he kept it up, but all he really wanted to do right now was watch Hakyeon fuck Jaehwan, Hakyeon's hips fluid and sharp in their movements, all at the same time. Being fucked by Hakyeon was very nice, and from the way Jaehwan was gripping at the sheets, his eyes closed, breaths coming rough and sharp—Jaehwan quite agreed, particularly in this moment. Jaehwan's cock was growing harder again, already, and Taekwoon thought of reaching out, stroking him—but it'd ruin the moment in some way, Taekwoon thought. 

But if the two of them had played with Jaehwan, there was none of that now. Hakyeon fucked into Jaehwan, hard and rough, his own eyes half closed. He had called Jaehwan pretty, but Hakyeon was just as stunning, breathtakingly so. Hakyeon always seemed to carry about him a perpetual glow, but now that glow was nearly burning, radiating from his bare skin, his body lithe. A dancer's body, used to such control over every movement, yet the control had disappeared and all that was left was a raw intensity that Taekwoon would never tire of watching. He was lucky, so lucky, to have this in his life—to have the two of them, together, like this. Hakyeon had told them after, how envious he'd been on the other side of the bar as he'd watched Taekwoon and Jaehwan careen from happenstance friendship to being joined at the hip, and then crashing through it all to being...them. Taekwoon had admitted that Hakyeon had caught his eye from the start, but it had been Jaehwan's accidental slip of the tongue that had brought them here. It had brought Taekwoon no end of embarrassment at the time, but it was an embarrassment that had quickly disappeared along with Hakyeon's clothes, once they were in the safety of Jaehwan's apartment. It seemed to be years ago, that, but it'd been barely two, and even less since they'd finally gone with the practicality of a shared apartment. All three of them. 

But none of that mattered in the present, none of what had happened had any bearing on what was happening, on Hakyeon's fingers gripping at Jaehwan's thighs, where his skin was the palest from never seeing sun.

"Come on me," Jaehwan murmured. His voice was low, rough, half under his breath and full of breath, and he was staring up at Hakyeon hungrily, so hungrily.

Hakyeon swallowed, very visibly, nodded. He paused, and that was when Taekwoon moved, finally moved.

"Let me," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon's eyes opened, a little dazed. Glanced at Taekwoon, pressed against his side. Taekwoon brushed his lips against the shell of Hakyeon's ear and Hakyeon sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Go on," Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon nodded again, slipping out of Jaehwan. Jaehwan let out a half whine half sigh, a small sound, involuntary. He was watching, and Taekwoon briefly met his eye before pressing a kiss to the crook of Hakyeon's neck, reaching around Hakyeon to wrap his fingers around Hakyeon's swollen cock. The sound Hakyeon made might as well have been music, a pure note, and Taekwoon tightened his fingers, just a little. Mouthed at Hakyeon's skin again, lapped at it, the faint salt of sweat. Breathy sounds, each one just as lovely as the last until they quickly began roughening into one again, as Hakyeon's fingers now dug into Taekwoon's wrist, his mouth falling open, his eyes half shut.

"Go on," Taekwoon said again, and with a choked cry, Hakyeon came in hot spurts onto Jaehwan, come landing on his stomach, his cock. Hakyeon's face was hidden to Taekwoon like this, but it was enough to watch Jaehwan, to watch as Jaehwan grabbed his own cock and jerked himself off fast and rough.

Only the harsh sounds of breathing filled the empty space of the room for long moments, and then there was the quiet puff of laughter as Taekwoon fell sideways onto the bed, arm about Hakyeon's waist and tugging him down with him. He pressed his chest against Hakyeon's back, sucked briefly at the lobe of his ear before dropping a kiss against Hakyeon's shoulder.

"That tickles," Hakyeon muttered.

"You're leaving me out again," Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon laughed as Jaehwan burrowed against Hakyeon's chest, his arm flopping limply on top of both Hakyeon and Taekwoon. He let out a content sigh, especially as Hakyeon ran a hand down Jaehwan's back, draping his arm over Jaehwan.

"Oh, we forgot about hyung," Jaehwan suddenly said. It was punctuated with a yawn—quickly echoed by two others.

"It's alright," Taekwoon said. He was growing sleepy, just from Hakyeon and Jaehwan's sleepiness. Someone shifted, their legs too tangled for Taekwoon to really tell if it was Hakyeon or Jaehwan.

"At least take off your jeans," Hakyeon said, but he yawned again, and Taekwoon yawned and Jaehwan's yawn was interrupted by a laugh and that was answer enough for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry taekwoon i need to sleep


End file.
